Medico
by InuKamahira
Summary: Excerpt 1: "We are no heroes, Amber! We feel bullets if they hit us. We can get injured, we can get hurt! We can die! We never did some amazing things like Superman or the Flash!" My voice climbed higher and higher as I pace the living room of Amber's apartment. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Justice League is not mine! I am not doing that for money or fame! (Just for fun)

Hope you like my first chapter^^ Or the prologue really.

I made my OC just for fun because I am rewatching JL and then I thought that I would like to be a hero too^^ And because every member of the League has one or more power, I rolled a dice, got a 3 and then I went to superpower wiki and pressed 3 times on random page XD The 3 resulting powers were just soooo fitting that I had to use it XD

And this is the result, hope it is acceptable.

I will follow the episodes, but can`t say at which I will start^^

Till next time:

* * *

Ever had some really bad things happen to you?

And I don`t mean something like falling eggs or rotten food in your fridge. Or even a spat with your friends. No, I mean something really really bad, like getting mugged or blackmailed. Or even get kidnapped to lure out one of the superheroes that are living all around Metropolis. (A piano on your head does count too.)

No, never happened to you? Lucky Bastard. I hope you will stay that way. But in a city like this, nothing is so sure. Metropolis is and will always be a city with more villains than you can count on one hand, or even two.

Yes? Well, shit happens… You can`t do anything about it anymore, you can only cry and hope that it will get better soon, hope that the pain and sorrow will get away, leave you alone once and for all. For some people this really happens. For some people, life gets better again. Most people will have scars, while not always physical some of them are left on your very soul. Those scars, I think, are the hardest to smooth out again. They will never leave but you could overcome them, with time and happiness and friends/family.

And when you can`t overcome them, can`t talk about the events because no one would listen to you or something is happening around you that would surely put you into an asylum when you would talk about it, then welcome to my little club.

Now you are maybe asking yourself who you even read about and what, by the spirits, is wrong with me. Bear with me just a little longer and hear my story. Read about my failures, my beginnings, my losses, my gains and read about the end. And if you really read to the end of this journal, maybe you will get my story out there, tell others about it and even maybe you will understand why I had to do what I did.

But I won`t get to forward, we have to start at the beginning for you to really understand who and what I am and what I will become over time. We live in a world in which superheroes aren`t scarce. You can find one in nearly every bigger city, all over the world, sometimes even more than one. There are those, who are obviously good, like Superman or Green Lantern. And then there are some darker, more sinister looking and acting than others, like Batman or Green Arrow. But they are all superheroes nonetheless. But between this goody-two-shoes and dark-as-night-persons there are others. Heroes, or just persons, that just get overlooked and they find it fine. Love it, because so they can work in peace and never draw the ire of a villain. But those "grey" heroes, are thin and far in between.

If I had a choice, I would like to be grey.

But if someone had listened to me my whole life long, they wouldn`t had trusted upon me the responsibility of caring for a bunch of people who always get hurt. I would have never come out of my small life, would have never stepped forward into the light to get seen. I wouldn`t be some kind of freak other people fear. I wouldn`t see this things, see what happened to the people. But what will you do? Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes, you really can`t do something about it.

I will tell you how I became what I am today. Because everything has a beginning and every beginning has its tale, its story. Sometimes it's a story of success, for example achieving a lifegoal or opening a bakery. My beginning is a story of a change and a chance of a lifetime.

It all began on a very boring day for me, a day with boring grey clouds in the sky…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ( I am a break^^)

 **The Beginning, the how**

It was a grey day out in the countryside, the wind was blowing slowly, pushing against the grass and bending it softly. The houses of the small town were strewn around, sometimes a few houses stood together but mostly they were standing alone. A big forest surrounded the small town, encasing it in a dark barrier made from wood. This forest was a big hiding place, a playground and a secret hideout for every child in this town. Even for me and my best friend Amber.

Amber and I knew each other since we were children. We played together in the sand pits, in the hay on my family's small farm and we went together to school. It was a small elementary school, just for the first 4 years before we would have to take a bus to the next bigger city for higher education. She was dark skinned and very thin with corkscrew hair in a dark brown tone. Her blue eyes were big and round and the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. Which she always denied.

Our families were friends since they moved here, so 15 years ago. My mother and my father moved into this town when mum got pregnant with my older sister, Emy. At the same time Ambers mother was pregnant with Ian, her older brother. Both children were born 2 months after the other. Our mothers became friends when they realized that there wasn`t a daycare in town. Mothers would alternate in taking care of 4 or 5 children about the same age group. And so Ian and Emy became best friends. This whole procedure took place again 5 years later with Amber and me.

Back again to the very grey day my story truly began. Amber and I were inside the forest, playing hide and seek with some imaginary foes. I still know that we had to flee because some bad monsters were after us and our healing potion, which was just an ordinary flask of juice my mother had packed us. We were running hand in hand, jumping over roots ad fallen trees, climbing over nearly covered stones, always following some light that broke through the foliage.

We ran as fast as we could till we reached the small river, where we finally stopped. Amber grinned at me, her eyes twinkling like mad, but she stood tall and proud. After a few minutes of catching our breaths we sat down at the river, our feet dangling in the cold water. Around us the bushes were making sounds in the wind, covering up our giggling and hard breathing.

"They nearly got us! The shadow almost had your leg!" Amber spoke, her eyes never leaving mine. Her left hand ruffled my hair before she leaned back and sighed loudly to herself.

"Yes, I know. It was so creepy and cold!" I shivered slightly and leaned against my best friend, soaking up her warmth for myself. She wrapped her arms around me, still giggling slightly but suddenly, she froze as a shadow fell over our heads.

"Hey! Hey! Look what we found!" a boyish voice cut in our play, causing us both to look up at a small blonde boy with brown eyes. His name was Alphonse and he was about our age, while his older brother Edward was a few years older. Normally Alphonse was side by side with Edward, but he stood in front of us now, alone but smiling like a sun.

Amber let go off me and crawled a bit away to make room for Alphonse and the boy, a good friend of ours, crouched down beside us, his hands cupped around something. Slowly he lifted one hand and both Amber and I held our breaths, because whatever was in his hands, was glowing brightly in different colors, even changing from red to green to blue and back, intermingled with yellow and purple. As his hand was finally out of our line of vision, we could see that he had berries in his hand.

 _Glowing berries!_

"Wow!" Amber and I stated together, crowding nearer to Alphonse`s hands to get a better look.

"Where did you find them? And why are they glowing?"

"Well. Rupert, Sandra, Becca and I were playing down the river, near the old dirt track, when Becca`s dog began to bark. We all ran there and saw the dog sitting in front of some bushes with berries! And they were already glowing. I really don`t know why they glow, but isn`t that so cool?" his voice got higher and higher in his excitement as he spoke about his and our classmate's discovery. Both Amber and me nodded vigorously.

"Come! We wanted to give every one of our class one of this glowberries! And then we will eat it together!" He jumped up again, his hands clasped once again, and ran in front of us. Amber and I were jumping after him just a few moments later. We wanted a glowberrie, too! And it would even be a class secret!

It took us nearly 10 minutes to arrive at the place, where the river met the old dirt track. Nearly all kids of our class were already there, sitting in front of three glowing bushes with berries. Beccas dog was running around like crazy, barking and growling playfully all the while. One child, Rupert, stood before the others. He was the tallest of us, had the deepest voice and could sometimes be very mean, so he was the unchallenged spokesperson of our class.

Amber and I sat down at the edge of the small half-cicle, next to Roberta and Cassy. All in all, our class consisted of 21 children and 18 were already present. The murmuring got louder and louder, some kids even tried to get some of the glowing berries, but were pushed down again by Rupert.

"We will wait till Sandra and the others are back! We will eat them together and it will be our secret!" he shouted and every child shut up.

"what do you mean `secret`?" The smallest of us, Kirby, asked lowly, her voice trembling.

"Well, I think that my mother would forbid me to eat the berries." Rupert stated and nodded solemnly to us.

"And why should we eat them then? I think all of our mothers would be mad at us if they knew that we want to eat this berries!" Amber screeched and I pressed one hand to my suddenly ringing ear. She was very loud.

"That is a test of courage! A dare! If you don`t eat one berry, you admit that you are scared, that you are a flighty chicken!" Indignant silence followed Rupert's statement and everyone stared at him, angrily.

"I am not a chicken!" came the rumbling from several mouths. Kirby even started sniffling lowly to herself. I was angry too, nobody dared to tell me that I was a flighty chicken! But we had to wait till all of us were here before we could eat a berry and Sandra just took so long.

"Can we just pick a berry now? We will wait until Sandra is back and then we will eat it." Someone said and most of us, me included, nodded to this. Beside me, Amber was looking miffed and she huffed loudly.

Rupert seemed to think it over for a few seconds, tilting his head from one side to the other before he nodded slowly and turned to us again.

"Well, there are just 3 Bushes, so we will most surely hurt each other when we get the berries. So it makes more sense when just a few of us come at one time, right?" it was silent for a second, before, with a war cry, most of us jumped up and forward, all of us wanted to be the first there. Amber and I shouldered our way through to the left bush, were not so many of us tried to get to. The screaming and screeching was getting louder and louder as all of us tried to catch one berry for themselves. While all of us stormed the bushes, Sandra and the others arrived, saw what happened and blindsided a few others as they attacked the bushes on their own.

Grappling and clawing into the green and brown bushes took a few minutes, then the children, Amber and me all sat down again, now calmer than before. I was staring at the small berry in my hand, it was smaller than I would have liked but it glowed a slightly pulsating iceblue and it was formed like a raspberry, one of my favorite type of fruits.

"Ok, all right. Everyone got a berry?" a simultaneous `yes` was the answer for Rupert's question.

"So, we eat it on three. One…" every child placed the berry in their palms and focused on it, "two…" I pressed the berry against my lips. It was startling cold. "Three!" Before I could think better of it I swallowed the berry without chewing. A bad idea. I started coughing loudly and at the same time tried to get the berry down my throat. From the sounds around me, I wasn`t the only one with that problem.

Amber hit me on my back a few times, helping me to calm down again. I stared at her, smiling.

"Did yours taste as bad as mine?" she whispered loudly while fumbling with her flask for some juice. I shook my head and followed her example, taking some deep gulps from my Orange juice.

"No, I didn`t even chew on it. I, accidentally, swallowed it whole. Was it gross?"

"Yes, like chewing on the shoelaces after grandma's dog slobbered it all over."

"Eww…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We didn`t know at the time what we had just done. We didn`t expect the consequences to be quite so dire.

The next day we were all sick. So sick that nobody of us could get out of bed. The doctor in town had to run from one house to another to check up on us. The poor dog, which was with us the day before, died of a heart attack. Our mothers stayed at home, trying to get our fever down. I seem to remember my mother, she was sitting at my bed, holding my hand, stroking it. She read me a story, about a princess and a horse, who were both looking for a prince. I don`t remember the end of the story, but I can even feel today the warmth of my mother's embrace.

Out of 21 children, all 21 were sick. All of us had to stay at home for the next week. The doctor from our town and even the doctors from the next big city which came over for the `epidemic` were shocked and admitted that they had no idea what was wrong with us.

We didn`t tell them what we had done. That we all ate some glowing berries. In hindsight we all felt very stupid, I think. At least Amber and I did.

5 of us died the following week. The fever got too high and their bodies just gave up on them. My mother cried that night, never leaving my side, stroking my hair out of my face and singing to me. I felt so bad.

I can`t remember much of that week, just that it hurt so much and that I felt like I was on fire, that my innards were liquefying themselves just to spite me.

The last 16 of us were getting better after the torturous week. And 11 felt just like before. They were fine and happy, although the deaths of our friends weighted heavy on us all.

The last 5, me and Amber included here, felt different. Like some barrier had broken done and wen were now better than before. Amber lost sight in her right eye, but she was happy to get away with her life. Alphonse got quieter, his steps were heavier and his brother never left his side for quite a while. Rupert was more outgoing, more aggressive, his family moved a few months later and it would take some years to hear from him again. Kirby, the last of us 5, lost weight in an alarmingly rate, her mother never let her leave without some snacks or even whole meals.

And I, I was fine for a few months. And then the feeling started. The feeling that something in me was flowing, was freed from a cage. It didn`t feel bad. It was freeing in some weird sense.

We didn`t knew what was wrong with us.

But we did find out a few years later.

At least Amber and I talked about it all the time. Until my family decided to move away. Move to Metropolis, where the chances for education were higher than in the countryside. Thank the spirits that my mother's best friend was Ambers mother, because the plan to move away was made in advance, with help from them. So my family and her family looked for houses together. And then we all moved away.

I can still see Kirby's sad gaze after our cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It`s getting stronger, you know." Amber stared at me, one of her hand clasping one of mine. We were 14 now, living in Metropolis and going to school together. Our houses were next to each other so we could meet every day. Ian and Emy were now a pair, who hadn`t see that coming? My father died a few weeks ago. He fell down the stairs and I found him as I came home from school. I couldn`t do anything for him, even with my power.

"Yes, mine too." I leaned my head against her shoulder. We sat outside in the garden, in the shadow of a large tree.

"What did you do?" I stared at her questioningly.

"Instead of seconds, I can see now what will happen in the next two minutes. Not at will, still, but I am getting better already." Her gift, or mutation was such a useful one. She could see the future. At least sometimes and only when she closed her remaining good eye. But she tried to train it and it even saved the life of her grandma, because she saw the stroke coming before it even happened.

She nudged me out of my thoughts.

"I couldn`t save my father…" I whispered sadly to her, my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"I know… You aren`t strong enough for that now. And it pains me to see you in pain."

"He forgave me." She froze. Her fingers forced my head up and my eyes to look at her. Her skin was getting paler and her fingers felt like ice on my skin.

"What did you say?"

"I saw him. After he died, I… Amber, I touched him and some sort of grey screen plopped before my eyes and there he stood, or at least it looked like it! Some splinters of light came from his body and I could hear him say that it wasn`t my fault… And then the grey vanished and everything was normal again… I felt so cold, Amber…" I sniffed loudly.

My friend's arms wrapped around me, tucking me onto her lap and she started to murmur in my ear.

"Your powers seem to evolve. Or mutate even more, more than mine. First you could heal scraps and small bruises. That is getting better and better. And now, you can see or hear the dead… I am so sorry for you. That must be so hard…" I cuddled into her, pressing my head into her shoulder and the tears just fell from my cheeks.

We had only us to talk to, to talk about our freakishness. We swore to hide it from others, even from our families. Per letters, emails and short messages per mobile phone, we held contact to Kirby and Alphonse. They had each other and Edward.

With time our mutation just got stronger and more pronounced.

I feared the day we both wouldn`t be able to hide this side of us. Where we would expose our freakishness and get shunned from others.

And I was scared what would happen if Amber and I would get separated, through her family moving again or through us choosing different Highschools or Universities.


	2. Invasion

**Hey there^^ Next chapter is here.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Small A/N: I will change the POVin the next chapter, because the first person view is really difficult for me, for some reason or other.**

 **Disc: Justice League is not mine. I whish it was. All that is min is my OC`s and a bit of the story.**

* * *

I sat in the living room, brooding over a script the publishing company had sent to me for reading over, while the television was playing in the background. I worked as an editor or rather lector at a small company which solely worked with medicinal or veterinary texts and books. We were a small team of 7 editors and the pay was more than enough for just me alone. I got money for every book I finished editing and correcting. But the pay was varying, it had to do with the volume of pages and sometimes even the content of the texts. The more pages or difficult content, the more salary I owned. And all I had to fulfill was a quota of 4 texts a week, or 1 to 2 books. I was even able to save up some money in my bank account for emergencies, or for Christmas or big birthdays.

And even then some money was left, I couldn`t spend it all in one month. I really loved it, it allowed me my freedom to work at my own time and I had a staggering amount of free time. Thank the spirits that I was always a fast reader and good at languages. And soon I would have enough money to move out of my mother's house. In the last few years her behavior had changed drastically. The loving and caring woman was slowly mutating into some alcohol loving and rather aggressive hag. I was just thankful that my older sibling had already moved out and that I was the only child under her care.

Amber often asked me to come over and to sleep at her place, but the dorms at her university didn`t allow visitors more than once a week, and so I had to live with the monster my mother slowly became. I will not lie, on most days she was practically normal and took to ignoring me but on some days, when she went to her favorite pub or drank a bottle of alcohol, she tried to lay her hands on me. And I couldn`t always get away fast enough.

Ironically my power to heal wasn`t really working on myself. It was so much easier to heal others, even set bones and repair them, but all I could do on myself was that the bruises were gone faster, or I could close small cuts my mother would leave behind on my skin. Amber theorized once, that I took energy from myself and multiplying it with some effort to heal others, but on me the multiplying didn`t work. I just thought it cruel.

Even more cruel was the text in front of me. A really long and exhausting written essay of the workings in a bird's brain. I had read the same sentence at least 14 times before giving up. My head met the table with a low thunking sound and a moan escaped my lips.

"And I thought you would be working. Seems I was wrong." A soft voice chimed up behind me, causing me to roll my eyes and turn around.

"Amber. I thought you had to study." With long strides she walked up to me and sat down heavily on a chair. Her bag met the floor beside her and promptly keeled over. Her eye skimmed once over the paper in front of me and all the red marker on just the first page. The ghost of a smile sped over her lips before she refocused her attention on me.

"One of my lectures got cancelled. The doctor is ill with a bad case of flu, so we got free sooner than expected. And I thought that I could spend the rest of the day with you!" Her arms wrapped around me shoulders, squeezing me for a few seconds before letting go again. I tried my best not to wince as she had touched one of the bigger cuts on my shoulder, hidden under my heavy sweater.

"You are hurt." This time I winced loudly, that wasn`t a question.

"It is nothing. It will be gone in a few days. Don`t worry." I smiled at her, softly interlacing my left hand with her right. She didn't look as if she believed me. I was always a bad liar.

"We have to get you out of here. I have next week off from university. I will help you looking for an apartment. This can`t go on anymore. I am scared that I will come by one day and find you at the end of the stairs, or beaten to a pulp."

"Thank you, Amber. I just want to get away. Next week is a good idea. My mother will have to go on an inspection next week, so we a free to do as we please." Ambers head leant against me and I cuddled a bit closer, soaking up her warmth. I wanted to change the subject, but the still running television captured out attention.

It showed some kind of meeting, political VIP`s talking about weapons. But what really got our attention was when the doors opened and a big, muscular man in blue and red. He strode down the stairs to take over the microphone. His words were spoken in a velvety voice, speaking about protecting the world, not just Metropolis. And that the world should destroy the weapons of mass destruction, because with a hero like himself and the others, which were already known all around, there wasn`t any reason to keep this weapons.

After his speech I turned to Amber again, her eyes were glazed over as she still looked in the direction of the television.

"Well, I don`t know what to think about it. I mean, it is nice of him to protect the world, even with other heroes. But isn`t that kind of a mammoth project? Can maybe 20 heroes protect all cities all over earth?" I murmured lowly, more to myself than to my friend and Amber hummed in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 months later

"Was it really necessary to buy all those things? I mean, yes, I may have needed some new clothes and yes, even some things for when I will finally leave home, but-" my best friend cut me off with a hefty wave of her hand.

"Don`t you dare! I promised to help you and by God, I will! The apartment market may be bad right now, but sometime in the future you will get a new place to live and till then we will place most of those things at my home, lest your mother finds it." Amber stared at me, her eyes alight with fury and twinkling like mad.

"But, why the fabrics and cloths? And the sewing machine? I can`t even sew!"

"Don`t be daft, the machine is for me. I want to sew a few things and I have the feeling that I will need it in the near future. I got this nagging feeling for a few days now." Her voice got quieter with every word and I turned my head slightly to look at her, while I drove us home in a rental car. We had been in an outlet shopping mall outside of Metropolis all day, from after breakfast till now, just an hour after sundown and the small car in which we sat was filled up with bags and even full rolls of cloths and fabrics in different colors.

"Nagging feeling?" That got my attention like nothing else. Every time Amber had a `feeling` it came true, in some way. Once, for example, she had a bad feeling one morning before she would go to University and she decided to stay at home. A few hours later she called me to tell me that her bus from university to home had been kidnapped by a bomber. I nearly squished her to death, I was so relieved!

"Yes. Like… Like something big will be happening soon. Like the feeling you get when you know that there will be a test and you didn`t learn hard enough. And it got better when I bought some of the things in the bags."

"Like the sewing machine? Or the frying pan made out of cast iron?" I tried to change the sudden mood she was in and I think she realized that, she even smiled a hollow smile at me.

"Yes, definitely the frying pan." She laughed loudly, it was so false, and I turned my head back to focus on the road we were on. A few minutes we drove on, humming and singing the songs the radio played loudly. All was well, the road was relatively empty and we made good time to get back into Metropolis. I was just about to ask her where we will eat or if she wanted to wait until we would be home as her hand shot in my direction and gripped the steering wheel hard, dragging it to the side, causing the car to swerve suddenly and me to stomp on the break.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?" I screeched loudly, trying to be louder than my racing heart, that was beating as fast as a stampede in my chest. My eyes sprang to her face, noting her pale complexion and her shivering form. Her eyes were nearly falling out of her face as she leaned forwards, slowly looking into the heaven above us through the windshield. She didn't utter a single word, was just staring, her breathing heavy. Seconds later I could finally see what had my friend in such a state of panic. A humongous ball of fire hurled towards the city, bigger than a normal house and the flames trailing over and after it like some kind of demonic halo. A wailing sound like a horde of banshees accompanied the falling meteor.

"What the hell?" Amber nodded to my comment, not able to do more than that. The city around us had frozen, people were standing around, staring without making any sounds. Cars stopped in the middle of the streets and even dogs and cats were warily staring at the fireball as it came down.

Not 500 meters in front of us it finally came down. Had Amber not stopped me and the car, maybe we would have been in that spot and we would be a little more than jelly on the pavement. The huge ball of molten stone steamed as the flames died out. I opened my door, unbuckled and got out, my eyes never leaving the meteor. Somewhere in my gut, a knot tightened.

"Now I know what you mean with your feeling. Holy shit." The people around me started walking nearer to the meteor, murmuring loudly until another ball of flames flew over our heads, more to the center of Metropolis. Amber sniffled loudly and grabbed onto my arm, I hadn't even acknowledged that she had exited the car.

A sudden crack thundered through the air, catching out attention rather well. My eyes instantly fell onto the nearest fireballs landing place where a few cracks could be seen on the molten stone, cracks that were opening up more and more of the thing. Something grey and slimy looking showed for just a second before the top half of the burning stone popped off and slender, claw-like legs enfolded themselves, three to the count. On top of this legs, or whatever it should represent, was a structure like a mushroom, a rather squished one, but a mushroom. All around the silence got thicker, all eyes glued to the towering thing as it took its first few steps and then, it fired a dark red beam. Faster than a car the beam slammed into a skyscraper, burning a hole through its wall and causing the top of the scraper to fall. Screaming and wailing accompanied it. I could see people fall, see them slam down on the pavement and then the street looked too red, too slippery.

My own scream or more like a plea for help mixed with the outbursts around me. The formerly frozen people rushed into action, grabbing the nearest people and run. Run as fast as they could, but my legs wouldn't move, it was as if I was glued to the place, as if the asphalt itself was holding me here. The mushroom -alien -thing took a few more steps, turned in the direction of Metropolis center and stalked on, ignoring the rushing cars and humans under the sharp looking legs. Amber tugged at me, hauling me right behind her to our car, which was against all physics unscratched and pushed me into the driver seat.

"Drive!" she screeched into my ear, ripping me out of my stupor and I pressed my foot down on the pedal. The car shot forwards.

"Where to?" I almost didn`t know it was my voice, it was so meek and small.

"Home. Let us first go home. The aliens will not get there till in a few days." I chanced a look over to her, seeing her glazed over eyes. The knot in my stomach loosened a bit.

"And then what?"

"We help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at Amber, her eyes were twinkling again at me and the knot in my stomach formed anew. If that goes on I will burn a hole into my stomach just from stress! I could feel my eyebrow tick, not a nice feeling by the way. She brandished the piece of cloths in her hands again, lifting first the left hand and then her right one.

"Come again?" I had to clear my throat or else no word would have left my lips. But what Amber had just told me or commanded me to do, was just some kind of fairytale.

"I said, we should go out there and help the people get away. We can help them. We can find shelter or at least seek out safe locations and deposit some things there, like blankets, food and water and maybe some torchlight."

"We are no heroes, Amber! We feel bullets if they hit us. We can get injured, we can get hurt! We can die! We never did some amazing things like Superman or the Flash!" My voice climbed higher and higher as I pace the living room of Amber's apartment. I could feel the cold sweat running down my skin, causing my clothes to cling to me like a leech.

"I know that. But we can help! We have powers, too! Maybe they aren`t as good as that of the real heroes, but we are not defenseless! We don`t even need to go somewhere where we could be harmed! I CAN see what will happen in the next few hours, and believe me, if we will not help the survivors out there, there will be more blood. Do you really want this to happen? Let people suffer?" she walked into my path, blocking my way and stopping my pacing. Her hands were warm and comforting on my shoulders, her eyes focused only on me.

"Amber... You are a seer, I am a healer and can see into a more than gray world that somehow exists besides our own and I don`t even know what happens with this gray, only that I can somehow see fragments of souls of dead people. And that is not a nice feeling, I can tell you that! We sound like a support team!"

"Then let us be the best support ever!" she hugged me. She was so warm. I could only nod, you can`t deny a seer and you will never deny your best friend.

"Then there is just one thing left to do. I foresaw many problems if the people or the aliens would get to know who we are, so we have to protect our identities. We have to shield our faces for the days of the invasion and after that we need something more substantial." Amber released me while she talked and nearly jumped to one of the many bags in one corner. She pulled two large piles of cloth out, one gray and the other orange, but slightly darker. Without much ado, she wrapped the orange cloth around her head like a hood, so that the shadows covered her face and the cloth dangled around the height of her breasts. Amber secured it with some middle age-looking pins. And before I could even so much as think to protest, she did the same with me, only with the gray cloth.

I sighed loudly and grabbed one of the larger leather backpacks we had purchased. It was already filled with water, can food and some other things. Amber had knew all along that I would cave. My backpack had even a big first aid part clipped on, more like a second bag just filled to the brim with medication and everything I would need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many hours of hard working, stealthily walking or crawling, listening to injured or just pissed of humans and scavenging all we could get our greedy hands on, we were finally in our last safe haven. This one, a maintenance area below a shopping mall, had more room than we anticipated and there was still enough space to house more survivors. That is when Amber and I would leave a safe place. Again, to look for more people or food and water. This maintenance area was our fifth place, all others already filled with people and enough supplies to last them a few days without starving or dehydration.

I just lay there, on a small crumbled bed, the small figure of a young boy firmly tucked against myself. He was breathing again and his lungs were working good. When our group had found him, he was stuck underneath different parts of some walls, his whole left side crushed and his breathing restricted, his one visibly eye was glazed over in pain, but the poor boy hadn`t even enough energy left to scream. We got him out as fast as we could and Amber had nearly thrown the child in my arms, screeching at me to help him. As soon as my arms wrapped around the fragile form, my powers jump started. Pale glowing tendrils in soft green and blue colors had started to cocoon the boy, sending along impulses of light. The beads of light traveled down the tendrils and vanished in the body in my arms.

Every bead of light sapped some of the strength in my body, sending shivers down my spine. And the boy and I, we were on the bed since we came down here. And now it hurt, it hurt so much. Every beat of my heart felt like a giant was working on my ribcage with a hammer, or maybe even two. And the pounding in my head was even worse. Cold sweat lined my eyebrows as the cocoon worked on. I could just feel, don`t see it, because my eyes were firmly shut, it made it easier to handle the headache.

The whole day long I had a headache, nothing big, just felt like some fluttering in my head, like a small and newly hatched butterfly. But since a few hours ago, the fluttering had become more intense. It evolved from a butterfly over a flock of sparrows into a full grown horde of ponies, which were playing fetch with some wolves in my cranial body part. I couldn`t stop the flinch as my cocoon broke and released the boy and with it I gained most of the still lingering pain from the poor boy. This pain ruptured my mental shields and as they fell the horde of ponies morphed into pictures, pictures that were going so fast through my mind that it felt like a film. The roving pack of wolves, which were howling and growling before, were now a deep voice with a cultured voice print. I could hear him, and it was most definitely a him, could hear him call for attention, not just from me.

The boy didn`t need my whole attention anymore so I focused inwards, where I could feel the strange voice. He was calling for reinforcements for someone else, showed pictures of locations I never saw before. Faintly I could feel acknowledgment from a few other sources, but I held back. The call was for help with fighting. I am and never will be a fighter, so I would not be of any help. So I denied.

Instantly the voices focus was on me, lighting my presence up like a beacon so he could home in on me. Something like a presence, a mental blanket of warmth and security enveloped me, drawing me further in. The beings warmth seeped into me, searching around, softly and with great care, poking at my mind. And then he left, the warmth gone in an instant. And with it the powerful headache. I sighed loudly as the pain left.

"What happened?" Amber's voice was soft. And it was much nearer as I had anticipated! I nearly jumped from the bed, clutching the boy even more firmly against myself.

"Hell! Amber, don`t scare me shirtless like that!"

"I am sorry. But I tried to speak with you for a few minutes and you didn`t even twitch with a finger. I was worried about you." Her warm hand traveled over my skin lightly.

"There was someone calling me. And when I followed his voice, he connected with me, or I would at least call it that. It felt so weird... I think he wanted to know why I woudn`t help him. But... I couldn`t even tell him anything! And then it felt like he just came into my mind and searched around... But it didin`t feel bad... Does anything make sense?" Even to me my voice sounded high and unsure, it even cracked at the end.

"There was a man who you couldn`t help and he wanted to know why. But instead of calling on a phone, he did it mentally. It makes sense, don`t worry. And I can`t see something bad happen because of it." I sighed again. My left hand let go of the sleeping child in my arms and entangled itself with Amber's hand.

The instant we touched and my finger rested against her pulse point, she froze. She turned her head slowly, her glazed over eyes focusing on me, shining in a bright white light from within.

"The blue cross will meet a bat with the heart of a man. A bright light will shine upon the meeting, and it will take away the pain. Bad it may seem at the beginning. But the bad will start a new beginning." Her eyes lost the light slowly and her stiff posture relaxed slightly. My hand fell down, my heart beating faster again. The silence was overbearing around us, stopped us from moving or talking for a few minutes.

"Well... You couldn`t possibly be any more cryptic?" I tried to loosen the mood.

She hit me.

Hard.


End file.
